


The Testament

by TeddybearLuvsSexy



Series: The Will & The Testament [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/M, Hermione Granger POV, Time Travel, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddybearLuvsSexy/pseuds/TeddybearLuvsSexy
Summary: A sequel of The Will, see what happens to Hermione on her next course of action. Will she get a divorce or time travel? I suggest you read The Will first if you haven't yet.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Will & The Testament [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Testament

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of the characters. /  
> Many of you had been asking for me to continue this story and I honestly had no clue on how I would. I spoke to writerspassion18 where she help point me toward in writing a second part. Please give her a hand of applause, as she gave me the extra push to continue, including those who reviewed the story, too. So thank you all. I hope you enjoy the story, took quite a while for me to write out as my schedule was busy with the summer, family, friends, and school. One last note there are different point of views from the characters. I also want to thank beta reader E B as she had been a great person to work. Please check out her stories online with ao3 as she has wonderful stories written. While your checking out E B's work on ao3 do the same with writerspassion18. I want to thank geekmom13 and everyone on the Writer's Nook too. I apologize for those who I didn't put their names in too. Thank you everyone

Draco Malfoy looked around the debris - he could smell his mate in the distance. He knew she was saf. As much as he wanted to go to her, he could not. Seeing her hands tucked with another, he pushed down the acid at the bottom of his stomach. He could feel her emotions were content, even though there was an unsettling feeling as well. His mother caressed his face, and he knew she was happy their family was together. Tears tracked down her face as she stared at him. He knew she was worried about him.

Lucius stood by the side and watched his wife hugged their son. When she was finished she stepped aside and turned to her husband, who walked up to her where they hugged each other. Narcissa opened her arms and Lucius stepped in. At the back of Draco's mind, he knew this day was the last time they would be together as a family. When the Aurors came, they willingly gave their wands to them and put their wrists out to be taken to Azkaban. As he was leaving, he took one glance around his surroundings, and by chance he saw someone who looked almost familiar. She reminded him of his Aunt Bellatrix, but he didn't recognize the person as she hugged a woman with purple hair.

The guard who came to the cell door of prisoner 55682 banged his baton on the bars. He heard a shuffle as he stuck the key in the hole to open a small slot in the middle of the door. He waited for the prisoner to stick his wrists out in the opened space. Once he saw the wrist, the guard waved his wand around them, waited for the prisoner to move forward, then opened the door and added the rest of his restraints. He then grabbed the prisoner by the elbow to lead him out of the cell.

The man's hair had grown quite long in the past month - it reached his shoulders now. It had obviously not been washed, as it was oily and grimy. He had also started to grow a beard with a mustache that needed a trim. He no longer looked like an aristocrat, but now seemed like a homeless man who'd been walking the streets for a month. The guard stopped at a door where they waited to be let through. With a click, the door opened, and they continued on their trek.

Wherever they walked, the guard's boots thudded against the floor. They finally reached a door, and the guard knocked. It opened to an Auror sitting behind a desk. No word was said between the three as papers shuffled between the guard and Auror. When it was completed, the prisoner felt his wrists be released, but he left them at his sides. The Auror attached pair of shackles to the prisoner's feet, then hooked on an iron ball and chain - the ball was about the size of a Bludger, but weighed nearly twenty pounds. The prisoner stayed silent. He didn't care that they had taken drastic measures to chain him up. The last thing that was placed on the prisoner was a mouth piece. It wrapped around his head to ensure his mouth stayed completely covered. Once they were sure he was secure, the prison guard and Auror shook hands before the Auror took him away.

In the mind of the prisoner, he didn't care how he was chained, as knew this was what he deserved. It was, however, challenging to walk as he was only able to take baby steps to move. But even with the difficulty to walk, he felt like everything went by so fast that it took a while for him to understand where he was. He heard a creaking noise, then felt a hand on his shoulder to be pushed forward, then turned. The creaking sounded again and he wondered what was happening, but realized - this could be his execution, his last moments as a living soul.

In a flash, a light shone down so brightly on him that he had trouble seeing around him. He heard a hammer being pounded somewhere behind him. It echoed all around him, his heart beating against his chest quite fast. He felt his chest puff up as full as it could - he could smell his mate nearby. Her vanilla scent enriched his nostrils and he felt himself calm down. He could sense she was nervous and antsy for what was to come.

"Prisoner 55682 is here today on trial for his crimes in the Second War years of 1995-1998. Draco Lucius Malfoy, what do you plead?"

"Guilty." Draco didn't know why he pleaded guilty, except that he felt he should since he was the one who brought the Dark Wizards to Hogwarts. He stared down at the floor with nothing else to say to anyone. He could hear whispers spread across the courtroom, but didn't expect the knocking sound across the room.

"Order! Order!"

* * *

Draco lied down on the floor of his cell, choosing to ignore the thin mattress on the bed. At the corner of the room was a hole in the floor where he believed was the toilet. As he examined his cell for the billionth time since being sentenced to it, he pondered his trial. After he'd pleaded guilty, there were a few people who were called up as a witness. He barely heard a single thing that was said, until he heard his mate speak. She spoke not so highly of him, of the mistakes he had made. She told the court of how he had taunted her friends and herself, of his bullying. He knew he was done for, but then the tone of her voice had changed. He could hear the pity, and hated that he knew he didn't deserve her at all.

After she had spoken, a few others spoke in his favor as well, even though he didn't know who they were. But in the end, it had saved his behind from going to Azkaban for a life sentence. He had to do a few hours of community service helping at an orphanage, with limited use of his wand. He also had the choice of returning to Hogwarts for his final year, or taking the final exit exams immediately. He wasn't to have any contact with anyone, including his mother, until his hours were up. Finally, he was placed on house arrest for one to two years, depending on his behaviour.

Several days went by before he was finally released from his cell. He was met by Minister Shacklebolt, and a pair of Aurors.

Draco had decided it was best to ignore everyone, hoping it would help the process to go faster and smoother. No one spoke at all as he was buckled up in the same shackles as before. He was about to step forward when an unknown Auror stepped in front of him and pulled him towards her. He was quite peeved at being manhandled by this Auror, but he bit his tongue to keep from lashing out. She stared into his eyes for a few minutes, until the minister tapped her shoulder. She stepped back instantly and slapped Draco in the cheek. His head whiplashed to the side. She still didn't say a word, but when Draco turned to say something he was pulled again to the Auror, who embraced him in a hug.

A couple of months later, Draco felt the pain in his chest, noticing simultaneously that it was already Yule. He knew he had to find his mate soon, as he had less than a year to claim her. However, while he already knew who his mate was, trying to get to her was near impossible. Her heart belonged to another. He knew he could claim her without anyone objecting him, that was his right in the Wizarding world. But he decided to do the right thing for the first time in his life. No more being a spoiled brat or being a Malfoy, he would be noble and let his mate be with the one she chose.

Another few months had passed when that same Auror came to check on him. He asked if there was any way that his mother and his family lawyer could come to see him, but after several weeks, gave up hope that his request would be granted. Draco counted down the days when he knew he didn't have much time left. When the purple haired Auror came again, she told him that his wish was finally granted.

"Dragon, my sweet dragon, are you alright?" Narcissa Malfoy kissed her son's cheek and smothered him in a hug. She cried softly as she held him - she could feel he was now all skin and bones. In the back of her mind she knew she needed to speak to the Minister and her husband as soon as possible. She hadn't seen her son for almost three years, hadn't even gotten an answer to her letters. Of course, Narcissa didn't know that all the letters that she sent to Draco were never received, or that he'd written her letters she'd never seen. Draco knew all of this as it was in his sentencing, but hadn't been able to help writing her anyway.

When his mother had finally settled down, she sat in her chair stiff as a board. He knew she was acting like any typical pureblood wife and mother would be. Draco took a sip of his tea to calm his nerves to get through what he needed to say.

"Before we begin, I want to tell you, Mr. Whiskers, that I am part veela and I know who my mate is. But I am not going to claim her, as she deserves to choose the person she is with, and she has. There is no changing my mind in this. Mother, I know I will be receiving the family fortune of both the Blacks and the Malfoys along with the Malfoy business. I would like to give all of that to my mate - I want to know she and her children will always be taken care of, no matter what. But I also have other requests…"

Draco laid in bed. He knew it was almost his time. His mother was asleep in the chair next to him. His face was all sunken in, his skin looked like it was about to fall off of him. He stared up at the ceiling - he couldn't believe he was going to give up and not fight for her. But the truth was she was never going to choose him over that orange orangutan. Hermione is in love with the Weasley; he had no sins or flaws on his shoulders. However, Draco was another story. He would always be known as the boy who led the dark wizards into Hogwarts, who fought on the wrong side despite knowing it was wrong. She would have had to face his family, and him, knowing he'd watched her be tortured by his family - her in-laws.

Tears ran down his face. He knew it was never him she needed. She wanted a brave man - she needed a bold man who could stand up to her, for her, and be the shoulder that she leaned on. She could protect herself, he wouldn't be able to protect her better. He bit his lip, knowing the time was just around the corner.

"Poop." Poop popped in and looked up at his master. He was aware that there wasn't much time left for his master.

"Yes, master?" Poop asked.

"I want you to hide my journal only for Miss Granger to find. Have it appear if she were to come in this room, but only then. I relinquish you from your duties here in the Manor. I want you to care for Miss Granger as your master from now on. You don't take any orders from anyone except for her - well, and my mother, but Miss Granger is your rightful master and owner. Don't cry, Poop, you have been a great servant and a best friend to me since I was a child. I wish things were different, but I know it never will be. She wouldn't ever have chosen me. I was her bully, her tormentor, a right bastard. Just...protect them both for me." And taking one last breath, he looked over at his mother asleep and gave her hand by his side a final, soft squeeze.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. A week had passed by since she spoke to Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Whiskers. She looked over at the clock, read 4:45, and groaned out loud. She just couldn't believe she wasn't able to sleep. Not only was she unable to sleep, but her so-called husband also wasn't even in bed with her. Last night, he had told her he had to go back to the office to check some of the files. In her gut, she knew he was going to his mistress, but not wanting to fight she let him leave. Deciding to get out of bed, she flipped the comforter off of her, slipped her feet into her slippers, made the bed. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep at this point.

Hermione sat on the couch and twirled a glass of red wine. If Ron could cheat, she could drink. Her mind had been running in overdrive since she spoke with Mr. Whiskers and Mrs. Malfoy. Ron had been so busy with "staying at the office late," he hadn't noticed her odd behavior. She knew he was lying about staying late at work, as Harry had caught him with one of his mistresses _in_ his office. He brought it to her attention and she told him with no remorse that she knew about his affairs. He was shocked that she had let Ron continue with the behaviour, but she replied that she was just biding her time.

The past few days she had done some extensive research on veelas, as she wanted to be sure that what Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Whiskers said was true. She also questioned her sister-in-law Fleur, who did clarify many things for her. Sitting on that couch, sipping that wine, she finally made her decision on what she was going to do with the Malfoy fortune. She Flooed to Harry's fireplace and saw Ginny trying to soothe James as he wailed at the top of his lungs. Ginny gestured for Hermione to come over, and as she did James saw his Auntie Me. He sat contentedly on Hermione's lap sucking on his thumb while giving his mum the stink eye. Ginny, naturally, blew a raspberry at him and told him he was silly for not wanting to go back to bed. Harry saw Hermione and walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek, then he and Ginny went down to the kitchen.

Hermione rocked James as he continued to suck on his thumb. His eyes fluttered as he tried his hardest to stay awake. When he finally fell asleep, Hermione picked up his arm a few inches and dropped it gently, letting it land softly on the bed with a gentle thud. Definitely asleep. Making no sudden movements at all, she placed him in his crib and gave him a kiss on his forehead, sniffing his baby scent. She looked at the corner where the baby monitor was and flicked the on switch. When she came downstairs, Ginny and Harry were in the kitchen cleaning, and she went to Ginny to help dry the dishes.

It took a while for them to finish, but finally everything was wiped and cleaned in the kitchen. They all headed over to the living room, which was filled with a mixture of muggle and magical fixings. Hermione curled up on her favorite recliner, that she had helped Ginny buy. She stared at her two best friends. Her heart ached for the same love that Harry and Ginny had. She knew Ron had once loved her long ago, but the war had changed him. She heard a cough and looked at Harry, who rose an eyebrow, clearly wondering why she was there so early.

"Before I begin, I want to ask you to listen all the way through, and to keep this between the three of us. Now, a week ago I got an unexpected letter from Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Whiskers, the Malfoy family lawyer, inquiring I come down to see them. I know I shouldn't have gone alone, but give me the benefit of the doubt, considering I did help you defeat dark wizards on more than one occasion. I wasn't quite sure whether I should meet them at all, but obviously I decided to go in the end. This may come to a shock to you both, but Draco Malfoy had recently passed away.-"

"Wow! He's dead. Are you sure? Wait, what does his death have to do with you, Hermione? Why did Mrs. Malfoy want to talk to you?" Harry interrupted but was silenced with a jab from Ginny's elbow. She rolled her eyes at him with a nod to Hermione.

"Thank you, Gin. As I was saying, Malfoy had passed away due to the fact that he was part veela, and didn't claim his mate. Coincidentally, I was his mate. I didn't know I was his mate until the meeting with Mrs. Malfoy. Malfoy had decided not to pursue me despite the fact that the law would have worked in his favour. He chose to be a good guy and let me choose the person I would be with, even though it meant his death. However, I wish he had at least told me. It would have helped me not to be in this mess with Ron. Anyways, Malfoy had written a will. He had decided that as I was his potential veela mate, I should be given his inheritance, which includes the family fortune and the Malfoy business, which I would start to run with the assistance of Mrs. Malfoy until Mr. Malfoy is out of jail and able to fully teach me the ins and outs. I would be part of the sacred 28 oldest pure blood families, and Mrs. Malfoy would also…" her explanation continued for several minutes, her friends face becoming more and more shocked as she went on.

When she finished, Harry and Ginny simply stared at Hermione. They didn't know what to say, at all. What was there to say with the bombshell Hermione had dropped on them? The quietness got so overwhelming that Hermione started to fidget, so much that it finally got their attention.

"Wow! Uhm.. Okay, I don't know what to say to that at all. I mean... wow. What is there to say?" Harry turned to Ginny, who hugged her sister-in-law. Hermione was so obviously overwhelmed with the stress of the news, Ron's marital affairs, and work on top of it all. Ginny comforted her as much as she could, and Hermione finally fell asleep on the couch. Harry went over, cradled her in his arms, and took her upstairs to the guest room to rest. They didn't see her again until the next day.

The next morning Ginny and Harry woke up early and went to check on Hermione. She was still asleep. Harry went to cook breakfast, and Ginny went in the room and climbed into bed to cuddle with her best friend. When Hermione awoke, she noticed there were other arms and legs tangled with hers. She looked up and realized Ginny was in bed with her. She took comfort from her friend as Ginny whispered to her that whatever decision she made, she and Harry had her back, no matter what. Hermione nodded as she hugged Ginny closer. The lovely scent of hot earl gray wafted through the room, along with some pumpkin turnovers.

Harry placed the pastries and tea on the end table as he slid in bed with both of the girls. They sat up and Harry passed one of the drinks to Hermione, which she passed to Ginny and he passed her own. The silence between the three continued as the elephant in the room continued to grow.

Hermione took a gulp of her earl gray and blew out a breath of air. "I"m going to divorce Ron then take over the Malfoy franchise and learn from both Malfoys." She felt her shoulders being squeezed, "We stand behind you, Hermione." A nod from Ginny, and Hermione knew everything would be okay.

* * *

She brushed off the soot from her blouse and heard a popping noise from ahead. She stood there patiently for the person to come. She was quickly found by Mrs. Malfoy as she walked gracefully toward Hermione and gave her a soft smile.

"Mrs. Weasley! This is a surprise. I thought we weren't meeting until next week for your decision on the Malfoy Franchise."

"Oh, yes. Um. Well, please forgive me. I decided to come by, I hope you don't mind, I was hoping that we could speak a bit more, so I can be sure in my decision."

"Of course, please follow me. We should head to the tea room. Quincy!"

With a pop, a house elf showed up out of thin air. He was dressed in a shirt that read, "It's A Boy!"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Please, ready the tea room and bring some tea and biscuits for us. Thank you, Quincy. Come along, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione followed right behind Mrs. Malfoy and felt shivers go up to her neck as she thought of the last time she was here. Mrs. Malfoy turned toward Hermione, "Don't worry. I cleaned out all the dark artifacts, entities, and everything that dealt with Tom Riddle's fan club was put in one area of the manor, where no one will be able to go as it is sealed off. If you have noticed, I also had some redecorating done."

While Mrs. Malfoy was rattling on about the place, she took look around, but didn't notice a difference. She was only in the dining room, but she agreed with Mrs. Malfoy so as not to offend the older witch. When they entered the tea room, they were seated in front of two balcony doors opened wide to let the afternoon air in. Hermione watched as in front of her a tea set and biscuits appeared on a table, and Mrs. Malfoy swept her arm in. She realized that Mrs. Malfoy was waiting for her to be seated first.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I apologize for my intrusion. I have decided to go ahead and accept the responsibility of the Malfoy Franchise and holdings. But I want to annul my marriage with Ron, as I know it will become a controversy later on. I also would like for all of this not to develop into the public until I learn everything on my own."

"Of course, Mr. Whiskers can have all of this be handled discreetly. I must say, I am quite curious on what made you change your mind so quickly, if you don't mind me inquiring?"

"Yes, after we spoke I read through the letters that your son had written to me. It gave me some insight to what he had to go through to ensure your safety. Not only for your safety, but my safety as well. He did express in great detail -" while she spoke, she found her mind wandering back to the letters, one in particular.

_Granger,_

_Before I ever even began to write this letter, I wished to apologize for my wrongdoings towards your friends and yourself, but mostly to you. I was wrong to think that I, as a pureblood, was better than a muggle born, especially when that muggle born was better in every way than any pureblood I have known in my life. I've never met anyone else like you at all. You were so different from what my father and his friends had told me muggle borns were. My father was not a great person at all, though he did have his moments of being a wonderful father. But those moments don't excuse what he's done. His parents before him brainwashed him, as my mother's parents did for her. But my mother saw the change when she saw her older sister Andy fall in love with a muggle born._

_My father he saw what the Dark Lord was truly doing, and he didn't agree with his methods, although he still did believe that muggle born are beneath purebloods. But after seeing you and our other classmates who helped Potter take him down, he saw that those like you really are not any different than purebloods at all; we are all the same. The Malfoy's family crest does say_ Sanctimona Vincet Sember - _Purity Always Conquers - but we now hope to give it a different meaning. We hope that will come to mean pure of heart and soul. If my father does get out of Azkaban, he wishes to speak to you personally. He wants to apologize and beg for the forgiveness of your friends and yourself. He hopes to find peace with the Weasley family and make things right with them, as much as he can._

_Earlier I said I had the intention to apologize to you for all the wrongdoings to your friends and yourself. But I was always more harsh to you than the others. Potter, I disliked him in the beginning because he turned down my offer of friendship. I know it seems petty thinking about it now, but back then I believed everyone looked up to Malfoy's. I didn't know it wasn't them looking up to us it - was because we were feared by many. Weasley, I despised him only because of my upbringing as a spoiled aristocrat child. I looked down on him because I saw him as a peasant, who lived in a disgusting, dirty place. But I was very much in the wrong to think that. Weasley lived in a family of love. My family doesn't show emotion or affection to one another. Since I was a child, I've been told that showing emotion is a weakness, so learning occlumancy and legilimency from my mother was quite easy later on. Above that open love, though, my parents hated the Weasleys out of jealousy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were able to bear many children. My parents had been trying to have more kids, but I was the only one to make it. My siblings had been stillborn or miscarriages. As for you...there are no words for how sorry I feel, and no explanation as to why. I should have known better. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want you to know, I truly am so very sorry._

_I understand there is no excuse for my behavior, that my upbringing doesn't excuse my picking on your friends and you. I also understand and accept the fact that you may not take my apologies. But I want you to know that I hope one day-_

"Mrs. Weasley!"

Hermione blinked as her eyes focused on the voice she recognized as Mrs. Malfoy, who was trying to get her attention.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, I was lost in thought, please excuse me. Uhm. Well, I wanted to ask if I could look into Malfoy's room or area, so I have a better understanding him, perhaps take a look into any journals he may have kept I feel like I don't know anything about him, or any of your family, and I'd like to change that, if it is alright with you.'

* * *

Hermione stood in Malfoy's bedroom, her fingers gliding against the bookshelf. His room was as large as her master bedroom and bathroom together, including the closets. He was an avid reader like her. There were three bookcases of books stretching from the ceiling to the floor.

At the corner of the room was his desk, which looked like it was handmade and had intricate designs. She pulled his chair out and sat by his desk, her fingers drumming the table. She swiveled her legs to glance around the room again. She noticed he was a very tidy guy - she now knew two guys who kept a tidy, neat room. She felt a warm sensation tingle by her finger and moved it away only then noticing there was something odd there. With a wave of her hand she saw there was some deep web of magic there. 

* * *

Five years had passed. Hermione laid in bed thinking to herself of what had happened at the battle of Hogwarts. Before she left with Ron to go down to the Chamber of Secrets, she'd been pulled into an alcove. She had brought up her wand to defend herself against her captor, but before she was able to shout a spell out, her wand was out of her hand and her captor placed a silencio and incarcerous on her. She struggled to break free from both of the spells, but they were too strong. She thought maybe this would be the end of her life, that she may never see her parents again, or any of her friends.

While she was struggling, she didn't notice someone come out of the shadows. Hermione heard a cough as she finally looked up she see the person - was her. Her eyes widened, her heartbeat raced. She couldn't believe she was in front of herself right now.

"I know right now in that brain of yours, you are freaking the bloody hell out. But I want you to listen to me. I am you from the future, as I'm sure you've guessed. I went back to this time so I could save the both of us the pain. Harry wins as long as everything goes in order, but I'm not changing anything, except rescuing a few members of the order. You're about to go with Ron to the Chamber, where he's going to kiss you. After the war, he will admit his feelings and court you, but the thing is he isn't for you at all. We get married to Ron, and while you are at work, and at home, he is out gallivanting with different women. You catch him in the act, but you do nothing as you don't want to break the Weasley family apart. He emotionally abuses us, to the point that you are not your happy self anymore. So, in order to not have you be married to Ron, I am telling you this now. I am also going to give you my memories, so you have a better understanding of what could happen and why I'm doing this. You can decide where to go, but I do hope you make the right decision. I hope you do the right thing and have I better life than I." When she was released, she was so shocked that it took a few minutes to shake herself from a stupor.

* * *

15 years passed…

After Hermione from the future released her she ran to find Ron, and found him at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. She was the one that stabbed the basilisk fang into Helga's cup. A couple of days after the battle had ended, she remembered the talk she had with her future self. She looked through the memories in the pensieve, in Headmistress McGonagall's office. Hermione walked through the ruins of Hogwarts and debated on her decision to let Ron go after her, or go after Malfoy.

Many lives were spared as, unknown to her, the future Hermione ran around saving her friends from death. She didn't change much of the timeline, but she made sure to save George, Lavender, Remus and Tonks.

Hermione awoke the following morning, turned over, got out of bed, and went about her usual morning rituals. When finished, she walked through the house. At each room she had peeked in the doorway: the first was where her daughter Lyra Jean was tucked away in a burrito. The next room held two twin boys, Scorpius and Leo. Scorpius was half on the bed, and the other was on the bed with no blanket. With a flick of her hand, Scorpius was back on the bed along with Leo covered with his blanket. Another room was occupied by Aurora, who was tucked under her blanket, sucking on her thumb. Hermione came up to the last room and looked in to see her last children, a set of triplets. She had gone inside after she noticed one was wide awake, the other two was still asleep. The little girl squealed and raised her arms up as she beckoned to be carried when she recognized her mom. With a hushed voice, she sat on the rocking chair near the cribs and pushed her shirt to the side. The little babe snuggled up to mum's warmth as she puckered her lips searching for mummy's milk.

"Shh...hold on little one give mama a moment." Once her breast was free, the little girl found the nipple and sucked like she hadn't been fed for days. She held on to her mum's finger and stared up at her with all the love and trust of the truly innocent.

As she leaned back, she thought of how her life had been in the past years. She was in her early 30s with seven children and her husband, though she had decided it was best to have just four. That conversation didn't go accordingly, as she and her husband had got into a huge fight, which led to coitus, as all of their arguments did. They had forgotten the protection spell, which led to Hermione conceiving, and it was just her luck that she'd wind up with triplets this time around. A scratching noise came from the door. She looked up and watched her husband walk inside.

He sat down next to her on the rocking chair and wrapped an arm around her. With a wink and a grin, Draco whispered, "Good morning, gorgeous."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to put in so much details of my personal life on this site, but I do want to add in a few things. Recently where I am from has been on the news the past two weeks dealing with North Korea and United States of America. If you haven't figured it out I'm from the tiny island of Guam. The island of Guam doesn't just hold the military soldiers or their families. There are actually more than meets the eye at the most of 160 thousands are locals and non locals who live on the island. What I am trying to say is that please even if you don't believe in God or what not. Please say a tiny prayer for us citizens of Guam that no bomb comes to us. Thank you, si yu'us maolek lokkue. Biba Guahan! Biba Guahan! (Will edit as this story was written in August 2017 at the time) 
> 
> I may need to redo this story as it has some errors on it but in the time being as I am busy with my online courses. I do apologize. Let me know what you all think in the mean time. I'm new to this so Ill take positive and negative comments if you wish to help me out to become a better writer. :)


End file.
